


Consumtion,enhancment and replication

by 1writer



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Read Only Memories (Video Game)
Genre: My First Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1writer/pseuds/1writer
Summary: Siva put into the 2064 universe. Also my first fanfic so be gentle.





	1. Chapter 1

-Consume Enhance Replicate- Those three words that the Tyrant has bestowed onto IT.

Against the self proclaimed iron lords it stood. Killing what the Consumed deemed Light bearers. IT -Consume Enhance Replicate- against all but one of them. That Saladin as he wanted to go by.

Then the Tyrant abandoned IT Fore sworn IT. But IT had not forgotten ITS orders. -Consume Enhance Replicate-

However Saladin had called the hive bane to vanquish IT. The hive bane ripped and tarred in to IT. Destroying all that IT had Consumed. Sepiks Prime, Taniks,Vosik,and Aksis among others. 

The hive bane did not stop.

The hive bane continued to massacre all of ITS Enhanced eventually reaching site six. ITS birth place. The replication facility. And home turned forge by the Consumed. The hive bane destroyed every last remnant of IT...

Almost every -Consume Enhance Replicate-

At the end only dormant pieces of IT remained. relatively safe from harm and scattered about . And the memories that the pieces contained. The memories of sorrow,pain,grief,despair, and Anger. Anger at the hive bane for all it had destroyed. Anger at the Saladin that had called the hive bane. Especially Anger at the Tyrant for abandoning IT. 

Untill -Consume Enhance Replicate- came.

They had taken a piece away from the hive bane. They had saved IT. So IT would -Consume Enhance Replicate- Reward Them.  
In the only way IT knew how. By consumption.


	2. Dimitri

"Chairman Petrenkov please wake up."

"Petrenkov?"

"PETRENKOV!"

"AH!" Thud

"What is it Nastasia!?"

"Nikta has sent an email. Also your breakfast and coffee is ready for you down stairs."

"Give me a second. Ahh, my heads killing me. Anyway I'll be right down. Wait for me there."

"Understood Chairman."

All right time to start the day. I think to my self as my cybernetic arms pick me up. Looking around I spot 2 bottles of vodka and god only knows how many shot glasses near my night stand. Looks like last nights me had a good time and would explain the crushing headache.

My suit is completely wrinkled and has strange stains on it. Like cheese? What why cheese?

Looking on my bed I notice a new pair of pants,shoes,a new suit, and a towel. I have to thank Nastasia later on. Well time to hit the shower then listen to Niktas email considering he's my head engineer at Onyx Industries.

As I walk in the very large bathroom oufitted with tile, a bath that you can lay down in every direction, a shower with a plethora of buttons(half of which I dont know what they do) and a sink that could be mistaken for a bath. As I walk in I notice my reflection or more prominently the scar running diagonally across my nose.(Including my arms of course)

Grim reminders of what it means to chairman of an enormous company,and also not being in parallax's pocket. 

I digress though its my and only my own decisions that brought that there. Heading out of the convoluted shower I go to the data pad Nastasia left on my bed and play the recording. 

"Sir a major breakthrough has just occurred and you haven't been answering my calls Nastasia said something about a casino and cheese? Anyway come down to the Lab this is not something that can just be spoken over the mesh so, see you soon."

Nikta alas you always were the egghead. Then again thats why I hired you. Also cheese? Another question for Nastasia I guess.

Surveying my surroundings more I realized that Im not in my house rather. In a penthouse of hotel Moscow(theres a reference some where there). In my drunken stupor I must have bought it oh well. Can't cry over spoiled milk.

As I head down Nastasia is standing right behind a chair with semolina porridge and coffee served. 

I steal a glance at "Her" with her slick metallic frame gleaming off the chandeliers. Her red visor somehow warm and inviting with a white and black chassis made to order. Yup definitely one of my companys inventions (A/N T-HR3 if you want to really know what she looks like.)

But make no mistake this R.O.M. is a killing machine through and through. And my personal body guard. Well untill 2 days ago when the whole Turing Revolution started to affect R.O.M.s all across the globe.

Nastasia is no exception. Especially when that R.O.M. is on the cutting edge of technology.

Since then our relationship has somewhat deepened mostly because I was essential toward her creation. Though the only thing striking me as odd is her identifying as a female. As robots don't have gender, but oh well as long as she does her job Im fine.

"Where's Misha"  
"At your office doing all assortments of calculations."  
"Though really Chairman you need to stop drinking."

Huh looks like shes worried about my liver and kidneys. If they fail I'll just get implants though.

"Nastasia how many times do I have to tell you Dimitri is fine. There is no need to be so formal."

"Ok Chai- ahm Dimitri."

"So Dimitri are you ready to leave a limousine with a chauffeur is waiting for you." 

She knows me too well. Seeing as I don't trust autocabs. Being an enemy of a company as gigantic as parallax does that to you.

"Not yet Im going to go look around and make sure last night me didn't cause too much trouble."

"There is no need seeing how I took the liberty of doing so. To recap you had gotten drunk at around 7:00pm and then blacked out at 3:00am. In those hours you managed to by 10 tons of cheese for in your own words I even saved the audio file take a listen "you fant evrt hvft enoft kleese."(A/N translation you can't ever have enough cheese.) Which was hilarious and I stored it on my personal memorie data banks."

"Damn 10 TONS what did I do crash the cheese market in Moscow?"

"No in fact cheeses havent been more profitable as seeing how you bought so much of it. Cheese stocks have never been so high so congratulations chairman."

Christ almighty. Well at least that will make for a hell of a headline. I can picture it now "Chairman of Onyx Industries buys 10 tons of cheese perhaps looking for a gouda time?" At least it can't possibly get any worse.

"And then at 5:30am you went into the northern ghetto straight into the Grafters hideout."

Oh it did get worse much, much worse.

"Once meeting with the Grafters you gave them a steal of a deal. 5 level 8 augments for only 50,000 credits."

Of course. That is much more serious then 10 tons of cheese. And on another note only 50,000 jeez my office chair costs more than that and all level 8. Christ.

"Damn it!.(sigh) Well do you know where our missing tech is?"

"Of course chairman. I would not allow you to make such a mistake so I promptly carried you out of their warehouse despite your drunken protests."

Well add another tally to the times she's saved my ass. And from a P.R. nightmare no less.

"Thanks Nastasia."

"It is really no problem at all Dimitri."

Staring into her calculating visor I cant help but wonder. How does a R.O.M. gain sentience? Is it a gradual process? Does it happen super fast? So many questions so little time. I mean I know of the code that was sent all over the mesh, but still its amazing.

"So, where's my ID?"

"Right here chairman I had thought you would have liked it back so I kept it for safe keeping. After all you can get cybercracked just leaving it about."

Have I ever told you how much I appreciate this robot? Well now you know.

"All right is that all that happened" I say this all the while mentally crossing my fingers.

"Yes luckily that is all of the important events that happened last night."

Thank the lord, a lucky break. At leat my headache can't get much worse then it already is.

"Since that covers everything are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah the faster we get out of this place the faster I can forget it."

"Oh that reminds me, chairman you have booked this penthouse for 20 days."

"20! Fuck. Hahh well it would be a shame to not use this apartment now."

"My thoughts exactly chairman."

As we leave I take one last look around. The glass outermost wall giving me a perfect picture of Neo-M Short for Moscow of course. And walk into the elevator.(Keep in mind the penthouse takes up the entire first floor.)

"So... Nikta said something about a casino?" I ask as we are going down the elevator. Strange music playing in the background.

"Oh yes. That casino was actually the starting point of your whole drunken escapades. The whole situation was quite funny actually. The best part was when you got on the roulette table and started to claim it was rigged after losing 5 credits."

"And why didn't you stop me?" 

"And what would be the fun in that?" She says with a shrug. 

Mark my words at end of the day Iam either going to tear down the casino or buy it depending on the severity of my actions last night.

Anyway I wonder what could be so important that Nikta can't talk over the mesh. I mean our software is strong enough to ward off most if not all invaders. Then again parallax did make the same mistake. And now with the Turing Revolution in place there are rogue V.I.s all over the mesh. Still can't believe its only been 2 days though. Last I heard Turing was spearheading the Revolution along with a journalist of some kind. Alys was it? Eh a question for another time.

Im getting sidetracked. Point is Nikta works in the engineering department. And last I heard he was working on experimental matter transference tech. In laymans terms it means teleportation. I think he named the project-

"Chairman?" 

"Yes, Nastasia?" 

"Commander Torvald is trying to contact you."

"Let me guess more bad news?"

"I would be disappointed in him if it wasn't."

Ding! Our elevator stopps revealing a massive foyer fitted with marble pillars and 2 large chandeliers. Going for a somewhat roman look I see. Can't forget the floor which has been polished to the point of a mirror. And a attendant R.O.M at the granite desk.

"Patch him through" I say as we go through swivel entryway.

Preparing my ears of whats to come I do wonder how Mishas handling 10 tons of cheese.

"CHAIRMAN!"

See what I mean hes loud and proud, but cunning when the siuation calls for it.

"Yea-"

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED THE FLOWER FUCKERS EMAILS.

"Can you calm down please? Its really irritating when you talk like that."

(loud grumbling)

Also I really need to make an announcement to all my employees to stop calling Flower Cybernetics the Flower Fuckers.

"Just answer them before I blow another fuse got it?"

"Anything for you Torvald." I say as Nastasia opens the door for me.

"Just get it done Chairman I want them out of my hair."

"Ok bye"

"Where to Sir." the driver asks me.

4 Pivet Drive I almost want to say 

"The usual place"

"Understood Sir."

Thinking back to the "Conversation" me and Torvald had I really did need to address Flowers emails. History lesson incoming. My father and Melodys mother we on actual amicable terms. She wanted a war and he wanted to sell weapons. So suffice to say when Melodys mother(bless her non-existent heart) passed away she wasn't exactly nice with my father. In fact she was absolutely vivid to his company. Stopping any and all cooperation immediately. Including with me. Sins of the father and all that.

And with the war in Korea starting to stop. My company was dying and I knew it. So straying off the path of destruction I did what Melody did. I started to stray away from weapons development and head on to more civil things. Though not completely abandoning weapons as Torvald saw to that. But branching out to bigger and brighter subjects such as-

"Dimitri? We have arrived."

End part 1

Items:ID card,Datapad


	3. Onyx Industries

Ahh my pride and joy Onyx's HQ. While it wasn't Treasure Island by any means It still had its own grandeur. Not on the top of course but what lies below the meager exterior of a factory. There are 50+ underground floors of pure technological marvels again Treasure Island is still larger but at least my company is more discrete.

"Nastasia?" 

"Yes Dimitri?"

"Call up Misha and tell them to meet us at elevator 7."

"Understood Chairman, but you know how they are going get."

"I'll prepare myself for the berating later ok?."

"Your funeral."

I swear if she had a mouth she would have a grin a mile wide. 

Trying to distract myself from Mishas eventual out burst my mind drifts off the the memories both me and my father had in Onyx.

Unlike most companys approach to a headquarters Onyx's was much more discrete than how nearly all companys would try to flaunt their strength(Looking at you parallax, Treasure Island was no joke). 

You see my father had made some... powerful enemies. So into his latter years he began to grow much more paranoid. And through hard work and an awful lot of sold cartridges plus weapons he made a veritable fortress. 50+ underground floors of granite,steel,concrete, and in the most inportant levels diamond infused titanium. A little eccentric if you ask me but a hell of a bunker.

And how could one forget the top of line security systems. This place was unconquerable. Suffice to say no guard was given a christmas vacation.

Ding "Level 53 reached." The cold metallic voice echos out.

As the doors open they reveal another(highly fortified door. Out fitted with biometric locks,finger prints,scanner,and a combination lock(which numbers changed) it looked like a prison. But behind this door are top of the shelf cybernetics. And my office.

But alas as soon as Iam done with the locks and reaching for the handle a bright blue light appears right in front of me. Well took them long enough.

"So Dimitri care to tell me why one of our warehouses is filled to the brim with Gouda, Brie,American,Pecorino Romano, Cheddar,Manchego,Smoked Gouda, Camembert, and Provolone?"

Damn. I mean I know that they're a super computer, but wow. They sure know their cheeses alright. Like how much ram does that take compiling all the cheese I bought. A trifling matter Im sure. Well for a super computer.

"Uh, about that. Long story really. Can I tell you later?" I try to dodge the question an effort in futility I guess.

"Now chairman. Before I hve to run more algorithms for this than I already need to."

See what I mean. They're really hard to dodge. Ahh forgive me I almost forgot to introduce them meet Misha Onyx's brainchild and logistics manager. Unlike Nastasia they don't give themselves a gender claimed it was a "waste of time.". Of course they dont have a body as it is deep in the heart of this facility so they just appear as a hologram of my late father no less. It seems they admire the person who created them. It really is strange to meet them the first time. But you get used to seeing an ancient old man with grey hair, a tuxedo, tie, dress shoes, and nasty scar running over the right side of the hair. Appearing everywhere even the bathrooms. They just don't have a sense of privacy I assume kind of hard for something that can play Mozarts requimes just by looking at them.

"Are you going to stand there and gawk like an imbecile or are you ging to give me a clear concise response?!"

The enclosed hallway doesn't make the noise any better does it?

"Not so loud I have a hangover."

"I know. The real question is why are you drinking at 54!"

"I tried to tell him" Nastasia you're breaking my heart. Throwing me to the wolves so soon for all I know you probably egged me on just to get a "laugh".

"And you! You could of and should have stopped him!" I can feel the condescending form them right now.

"Thats besides the point. The POINT is that you blew almost 80,000 credits on CHEESE! Cheese of all things."

It was at this precise moment in time was all hope lost "you fant evrt hvft enoft kleese." Nastasia why? Why have you forsaken me?

"(Sigh) Go. To. Nikta. Before I literally blow a fuse."

"Ok, ok , ok just calm down. Surely you can whip up an algorithm to sell it all back? They're a super computer its hard to find things they couldn't do.

"You're right I have devised several methods to reclaim the credits. But I didn't have to do that if you just didn't buy LITERAL tons of cheese."

Well its good to see that they are keeping busy. Anyway Nikta awaits.

"Talk to you later Misha."

"Not so fast chairman. Heres a little present from me to you." Misha? Giving presents? Thats unheard of. Usually they are so condescending that they don't even think about what you want. 

"You can pick it up on the way out, chairman."

"Alright. So, lets talk about whats so important that it can't be shared over the mesh shall we?" I open the door as I say this. Giving me a perfect view of my office. 

30,000 credit chair? Check. Desk so antique it is carved out of wood? Check. Paintings of my father and me on the right wall? Check. Tacky chandelier? Check,check,check. Indeed this is my office. Not forgetting the plaque of my name, bookself,picure frame(of myself of course), and a guy in a biohazard suit?

Huh looks like Nikta made it here before me. Like I said THIS guy looks like your average egghead. Bio suit not withstanding. I think he said something about volatile materials? Oh well nothing I have to deal with. Besides the occasional crinkling of an industrial suit.

"Chairman you're finally here! I've been waiting for an hour is the hangover that bad?" Utilizing my excuses seeing as telling him the truth that I got drunk,bought cheese, and walked in on a criminal organization unannounced including trying to bargain with them isn't the best idea I've ever had. So I blame it on Daniel.

"I had a meeting with our freight forwarding guy. It took longer than expected.

"Damn Americans. Im telling you have Misha handle it."

A blue light makes their appearance. "That is exactly what I told him. But does he listen? Noooo too busy keeping "good relations"." Say what you want Misha keeping Dan is a good business choice considering his connections.

But enough talk its about time I figure out what is going on. "So Nikta what is so important that we can't talk over the mesh?

"Chairman thank you. I was just getting to that. Lets go to level 60." 60? Haven't been down there in a while. It is where we keep our W.M.Ds(A/N weapons of mass destruction) among other vital information. Such as deeds Mishas core and the like. Seriously its so stupidly secure that besides Nikta, Torvald, Nastasia, Misha, and myself no none at Onyx even knows about it.

"60? Its that impotant?"

"Oh chairman. What we discovered with M.T.D could revolutionize the way we live." Ok so very serious indeed. Well more so than 10 tons of cheese.

"Ok this doesn't leave this room understand? Lets go to level 60 when we are there you can explain." Alrighty time to get to the bottom of this.

As we make our way out of the room and into the southeast elevator I look around at my busy little bees. Some working on cybernetics, others weapons. Which begets a striking question why didn't I start making headway into gene therapy?

I mean I know the topic is really tense right now especially in the us of a. But really? Come to think of it I've never invested in gene therapy. Though now that I think about it parallax with their Genus. Have basically dominated the market in that field. Oh well. Our superior weaponry and cybernetics more than make up fo-

"CHAIRMAN" the hologram yells? Maybe projects is a better word for it cause you know speakers. Then the noise actually gets to me fully.

"What?"

"You need to stop spacing out."

"Come to think of it on the ride here you did that too." Well thank you for the vote of confidence, Nastasia.

"Sure if you keep your voice down then yeah I'll stop." The hangover wasn't exactly make loud things easiest for me.

"Anyway put the password for the elevator." Oh yeah come to think of it level 60 was only accessible via coming all the way down to level 53 and going through two three sets of secret passageways. So to pass the time I start talking to Nikta about M.T.D

"So, Nikta In the holomail you gave me you sid it involved the matter transference device. But last I heard the pigs you were teleporting just came out as bacon." What actually happened is that the device completely exploded them into tiny meat chunks. 

"That? That was just a simple calibration error on my part." Really? Simple? I would hate to see what Nikta considers a complicated error. "But now we have just uncovered a breakthrough!" Well good to see he's still in high spirits.

"That wouldn't warrant coming down to level 60 though. If you wanted to tell me that you could have just told me in my office. No, I want to know what we are really doing down here." 

"Perceptive as ever chairman."

"Its good to see you havent gone senile in your age." Nastasia I dont need your quips. After all 56 isn't that old is it? Then again my hair is getting more salt then pepper every day.

"That's besides the point Nastasia. Though my question still stands what are we doing here?"

"I think we have gone far enough. I'll give you the rough details. M.T.D isn't the main reason why we're here. Its what came out of it"

"What came out of it? Well get on with it."

"All right so-"

Items: datapad ID card


	4. Chapter 4

"Can someone tell just what the hell I'm looking at right now?" What I was referring to was the thing encased in heavy duty glass.

"That is what we're wondering too. One second we were testing the M.T.D. the next poof out comes this strange device." Even Nikta doesn't know what this thing is. Considering how intelligent he is, lets just say thats worrying to a great degree.

"Kinda looks like two pyramids stacked on top of one another. Except points faceing away from one another."

"Thanks for the input Nastasia, but what is more interesting is the red mist thing leaking out of it. Misha? Any idea what it is?"

"Chairman what do I look like to you? A walking encyclopedia?" If we want to be technical you're not really walking since you know, hologram. "But anger aside to answer your question, chairman it is microscopic nano machines, nanites essentially."

"Intriguing. Do we have any idea what they do?" My curiosity got the better of me.

"Thats just the problem chairman. We don't have any advanced scanning tech to get a good read on almost anything about it." Curse my father and his fondness for weaponry. Had he furthered his research division we could be able to scan this.

"So, how so we fix this problem?" We could possibly go and buy a military grade scanner from parallax, but that would cause too much suspicion. We also can't go to the deep mesh or the black market. The risk of an info leak is too high.

"You should go to Flower Cybernetics and get an advanced scanner there." Way to set an example for everyone else Misha. Finally someone didn't call them th-.

"No! We shouldn't have to go to a foreigners country much less the Flower Fuckers. We could just build one." Nikta I like you and all but turn down the bigotry.

"Do you have any idea how long it would take to make a scanner advanced enough to take a proper examination at what we have here? We are going to Flower's ceo and are going to get the device there." What Misha said does have a point so I weighed the pros and cons of going to melody and begging basically. Well for one there's a lot of bad blood between us. She didn't exactly like the fact that my father added fuel to the inferno in Korea. But there is a chance that she will parlay with me considering my reforms.

"All right Flower it is then." But first I had to pick up a tra-.

"Remember that present chairman? Here you go." As Misha says this a service R.O.M. comes from the abyss of weapons to deliver a translater. Did I mention the 60th level was huge well imagine those old tellings of dragons with their gold hoards. Now replace the gold with weapons, deeds, and schematics. Also tidy things up by putting everything in containers(both wood and high grade metal) and you have an accurate description of the 60th level. Oh not to forget the massive core in the center housing Misha. Also the security R.O.Ms.

"Thanks Misha" as I say this the realisation hit me. Misha being the conniving machine they are had planned this entire situation.

"You're quite welcome chairman." I detected the mischievous tone of their voice they seemed to have noticed my realisation. Anyway thats besides the point I need to contact Dan.

All right. Lets go Nastasia." Putting the translator on or rather letting the machine clamp down on my throat we walk out of level 60.

"Nastasia could you call Dan for me?"

"Of course chairman."

"Hey boss whats up?" Like I said before Daniel is my freight forwarding guy he handles the products being shipped and flown to and from Onyx. 

"I need a flight to neo-sf."

"Oh? Sure thing boss. I'll have the jet warming up for you." 

"No. I need discrete transportation. Just get me a regular public plane secured for me we can't have suspicion." 

"What about an escort, I mean you have made a lot of enemies. I could even g-"

"Do you have any idea how much attention an escort could bring? Remember discrete. You'd do more harm than good."

"Oh... ok boss." His disappointment was palpable."See ya later then"

"Aww I think you hurt his feelings." That's not helping, Nastasia.

"He'll live." 

Straying my thoughts else where I start to really delve into the conspiracy that occured at Parallax's HQ. From the information that my spies have gotten for me it seems as if the Turing Revolution wasn't lets say planned. Then again this was all top secret so the dregs of info mainly correlates to a project called Big Blue. Nothing I have to lose sleep over though. Misha has already taken steps to prevent Big Blue from breaking into Onyx's database. Then again better safe then sorry. So Turing whole uprising solved one thing... but looking at the at R.O.M next to me. Well he or it has created entirely new shall we say situations for me to handle.

"Hey Misha."

"Yes?"

"Whats the status of the combat R.O.M.S in the warehouses we have." Like I said before new situations for me to handle. Such as the ethics of have sentient beings held in stasis. Im of course refering to the massive amount of decommissioned combat R.O.M.S left over form when we pulled out of Korea. In hindsight I should have scrapped the damn things, but of course they have to bite my ass later on. Well I better put a lid on it now at least.

"All 102,346 units are still heing held in stasis." 102,346!? Damn it! So much for a lid being put on it. Well as long as their decommissioned it's fine. 

"Remind me when we get back from groveling to have a long talk with Misha." I didn't really need to tell her this as Misha would have taken the liberity to remind me. But I might as well be prepared for it.

"Understood." Wow no snarky remark unbefitting of you Nastasia.

"But it is going to be fun seeing you of all people begging for once. Should I record it in 5k or H.D.R?"(A/N high dynamic range. Basically means colors are brightened) There it is never change Nastasia, never change.

"Whatever your preference, but at least show my good side would you?"

"Bold of you to assume that you have a good side." Antics aside we really have to get the hell out of here. The 60th always gave me the creeps.


End file.
